


Sirius and His Phone

by KJ_EARLEY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_EARLEY/pseuds/KJ_EARLEY





	Sirius and His Phone

Sirius has seen all these young muggles with rectangle things that they are always tapping at. So he asked Harry what they are and if he could get everyone one.

He knows that Magic and Muggles tech don't mix but as long as they don't use magic on them it would be fine.

Sirius has been sitting in the Black library for a while when an idea popped into his head. Remus was at work and they have both been very busy so they have not had any alone time. So he was also horny. Because even when they were going to have good hot sex. Someone else was always in the house. Or one of them has been working.

He got out the dog collar and lead from when he is in Pad foot form and Remus took home for a walk.

He stripped down to nothing and posed on the floor and took a photo. He then sent it to Remus with the text.

To Moony 12:30 - I have been a bad boy 

He didn't have to wait for all that long for a text back.

From Moony 12:40 - Really Pads I am at work.

From Moony 12:41 - But I guess. If you have been such a bad boy maybe I should just tell you what I am going to do and make you wait.

Sirius just look at the phone, he didn't think that Remus would text him back. He thought that he would just wait till he got home and then punish him for sending the picture.

To Moony 12:50 - I have been thinking about you all day. I want my ass red and stinging from you spanking me. When you get home.

He was getting harder just thinking about Remus fully clothes while he was naked and having his red ass on display for Remus to see and do with what he wants.


End file.
